Criando un vampiro
by Kozarto
Summary: Kiku Honda es un ser humano con una enfermedad que lo hace producir un exceso de sangre. Arthur Kirkland es un medio-vampiro que necesita sangre para vivir. Así empieza una inusual relación simbiótica entre "depredador" y "presa (Basado en Raising a Bat de Jade/AU/Si leyeron el Manhwa notaran que habrán muchos cambios en el transcurso de la historia)


**Criando un vampiro o Raising a Bat es propiedad de Jade, aquí lo tomamos solo para escribir un fanfic mas del montón, pero si has leido el Manhwa notarás que se cambiaron y cambiaran muchas cosas.**

 **Este fanfic es escrito junto a la colaboración de Calista ¡Muchas gracias sempai!**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Vampiros: Según la creencia popular son misteriosas criaturas nocturnas de piel pálida, rostros aterradores y, posiblemente, inmortales. Al menos nadie ha logrado matar a alguno.

Estas criaturas oscuras sobreviven bebiendo sangre de los seres vivos y es debido a esto que en los últimos días un creciente rumor llenaba las calles, el rumor de un ser tipo "Chupacabras" que aterrorizaba a todos debido a ciertos incidentes ocurridos durante las últimas semanas.

Un chico de nombre Kiku, mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo ridículo que era el hecho de que muchas personas creyeran dichos cuchicheos, conocía a varios que por sus actividades nocturnas y su pálida piel podría incluirse en la lista del estereotipo del vampiro clásico. Incluyéndose a él mismo.

Al adentrarse en una desierta calle el sonido de una televisión a todo volumen llamó su atención, se acercó al escaparate pero solo se encontró con la misma noticia repetida hasta el cansancio. Negó con la cabeza, solo llevaba un par de días en ese lugar desde que abandono Tokio, pero durante ese tiempo solo había escuchado lo mismo una y otra vez.

 ** _"_** ** _Esta noche un nuevo ataque ha ocurrido en el centro de Shibuya. Según las investigaciones preliminares la policía ha concluido que es el mismo atacante de las veces anteriores._**

 ** _Las autoridades piden calma a la población, a pesar de que han habidos dos víctimas confirmadas y se teme que hayan mas, la situación está bajo control._**

 ** _Se ha filtrado que ambas víctimas tenían marcas en el cuello, marcas similares a las que quedan cuando un animal entierra sus colmillos en la piel, eso, sumado a la falta evidente de sangre, no ha hecho más que aumentar la creencia de que uno o más vampiros, al más puro estilo fílmico, se han tomado las calles de la región"_**

Movió la cabeza negando y se alejo

Vampiros; según la cultura general son criaturas habitualmente activas de noche, de rostros pálidos, aterrorizantes e inmortales. Estas criaturas nocturnas que sobreviven bebiendo la sangre de los vivos y que en los últimos días estaban siendo el centro de rumores digno de seres mitológicos como el "Chupacabras" gracias a unos incidentes ocurridos en las últimas semanas. Kiku pensaba en lo ridículos que eran muchos al creer en dichos cuchicheos, si fuese por la sobre actividad nocturna y lo pálido él ya hubiese entrado en la lista del estereotipo del vampiro actual.

En la casi desierta calle de distrito una televisión de una de las tiendas a todo volumen daba el informe de la más que repetida noticia. Pese a que llevaba tan solo un par de días desde que se mudo abandonando Tokio, la misma noticia y las mismas líneas eran repetidas.

 ** _"_** ** _Ha habido un ataque cerca de las calles principales de Shibuya. Al parecer el culpable es el mismo de antes, causando alarma entre los ciudadanos. Solo ha habido dos victimas hasta el momento, pero es posible que haya más. Ambas victimas tenían marcas de colmillos en sus cuellos y mostraban serios signos de anemia. Levantando sospechas de que los vampiros realmente existen"_**

Frunció el ceño debía apresurarse, a pesar de la hora aun tenia cosas que hacer como para distraerse en un tema tan ridículo. Paro en frente de un edificio color gris de apenas dos plantas con una placa con luces de neón blancas y rojas en la entrada decía "Banco de Sangre" junto a un dibujo de un corazón a medio llenar. La enfermera de turno alzo la vista reconociéndolo después de unos segundos, el azabache estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante iba a ser alguien mas que frecuente en ese lugar.

-Vine a buscar mi certificado para donar sangre a menudo- Su voz sonaba tranquila, aunque por dentro se estaba debatiendo si fue demasiado informal, por lo menos hubiese saludado.

-OH, cariño ¿Enserio? ¿Ya han sido tantas veces? Eres solo un estudiante de secundaria y aun así…esto es grandioso, Honda-san, llegaste justo a tiempo para una mas ¿Quieres estar aquí?- Una mujer de mediana edad de alrededor de 1,50 de altura y cabello grisáceo ordenaba los papeles correspondientes con una sonrisa dibujada en su labios.

Se los extendió en una carpeta para que estos no se arruinaran, si las cosas seguían así, los necesitaría bastante.

-Claro- Los tomo con cuidado, agradecido de la dependiente del consultorio, solo esperaría que la ayudante comenzara los preparativos para la extracción del día, en menos de lo esperado una castaña apareció para realizar el procedimiento.

Pasando alrededor de 3 horas llego el momento para volver a casa, tampoco quería volver tan tarde, no era tan suicida como para caminar solo en mitad de la noche con o sin rumor de los vampiros en boca de la población.

-¡Gracias, cuídate!- La mujer canosa lo despidió con un movimiento de mano, la voz de la nueva empleada la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Es un chico muy admirable-

-…pero tomaste mas sangre de lo normal ¿Estará bien? ¿No entrará en Shock?- La joven se notaba bastante preocupada, no todos los días veía como le sacaban tal cantidad de sangre a alguien sin que quedara mareada en el intento. Es mas, bastaba con solo 2 litros para que un paciente adulto entrara en un estado de Choque Hipovolémico.

-AH, no has trabajado aquí por mucho tiempo, así que no conoces a Honda-san, él en realidad es…- mientras la castaña escuchaba lo narrado por la enfermera jefa del consultorio veían al adolescente retirarse con bastante tranquilidad, esperaban de todo corazón que se devolviera sano y salvo a casa. Un sonido se escucho fugazmente cuando doblo en la esquina de un callejón, nunca había sentido aquel frío recorrerle la espalda…era miedo puro, ese miedo que se siente minutos antes de morir. La sensación de unos largos y no tan delgados brazos rodearle causó terror en su cuerpo, mientras que unos colmillos se enterraban con fuerza en su cuello, si tan solo no hubiese tomado a la ligera las noticias… no estaría envuelto en esa situación

-" _Estoy siendo mordido por un vampiro"_ \- pensó antes que todo se volviera oscuridad.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y sido de su agrado. Este fanfic no lo actualizare muy seguido como Cartas de amor, pero ya esta en proceso la revisión del primer capitulo (El cual sea bastante largo para compensar el tiempo de espera) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
